Je t'aime ! Et toi ?
by sama-66
Summary: Tous le monde sait que les gryffondors riment sexe et sentiments ! Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de ces chers serpentards ! Mais tous le monde sait aussi qu'on ne resiste pas à un Rouge et Or !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Sama-66**

**Pairing: BzRw**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T_T Pourtant je donnerais tout pour !**

**Note: Alors bonjour tous le monde, c'est la premiere fic yaoi et la premiere que je poste sur , alors par pitié soyez indulgent ! A+++**

**

* * *

****_ D'accord ! Alors... Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ?**

**_ Oui! Répondit Ron dont la main partit serrer celle de son supposé petit-ami.**

**_ Depuis quand ? Demanda Harry, car oui c'était Harry la personne qui menait cet interrogatoire capital.**

**_ Un mois après que toi et Malfoy vous vous soyez mis ensemble toi et Malfoy !**

**_ Mais ça fait deux mois que vous êtes ensemble! Ron! Tu m'as menti pendant deux mois ! Attend un peu qu'Hermione soit au courant, elle va te trucider !**

**Ron déglutit bruyamment, Hermione était rarement en colère contrairement à ce que croyaient les autres en la voyant s'exciter tout le temps sur les garçons par rapport à leurs notes, leurs façons de manger, de s'habiller... On dirait une mère ! Mais ils ne l'ont pas vu réellement en colère, Une fois avant la défaite de Voldy~Voldy~Voldy-Chou, ils étaient partis, lui et Harry, chercher un Horcruxe tous seuls sans l'avertir ( Ron: Mais c'était pour te protéger 'Mione ! Hermione: Va te faire voir Ron !). Cette chasse avait pris plus d'une semaine et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle, ils avaient de grosses cernes sous les yeux, quelques taches de sang sur leurs vêtements, mais surtout, ils étaient blessés !**

**Cette fois-là, ils s'en souviendraient encore longtemps. Le silence pesait sur la salle, Hermione s'était levée calmement et se dirigea vers eux. Quand elle fut assez prés, elle leur asséna à tous deux une claque retentissante puis tout aussi calmement elle les pris dans ses bras et leur chuchota des menaces de mort si jamais ils lui refaisaient un coup pareille. Oui, Ron en était sûr, jamais il n'oublierait ce jour-là.**

**Surtout qu'après ce jour, elle leur avait mené la vie dur, TRES dur !**

**_ Je m'occuperais de 'Mione plus tard ! Je voulais juste t'annoncer la nouvelle. Et maintenant que c'est fait... Bah... **

**_ Attend, attend Ron ! Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?**

**Et voilà! La FAMEUSE question ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit-ami qui maintenant arborait un sourire en coin qu'il le faisait trop craquer !**

**Il ne pouvait tout de même pas révéler à son meilleur ami, son frère, que sa relation avec Blaise n'avait commencé que parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses hormones ! Non mais parce que c'est ce qui c'était passé ! **

**C'était une soirée comme une autre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron avait assez bu pour commencer à parler aux meubles, aux verres, aux assiettes et autre... Alors il sortit s'aérer quelque peu. Mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir braver les interdits ce soir car Blaise Zabini se trouvait lui aussi dans la tour d'astronomie accoudé à la rambarde et regardant le ciel avec fascination.**

**Flash-back :**

**En voyant Zabini sursauter et se retourner d'un bond vers lui, Ron comprit qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais bon, tant pis pour Zabini, lui aussi avait le droit de venir ici comme bon lui semblait, non ? On était dans un État libre ! Après tout «Liberté, Égalité et Fraternité» était la devise de l'Angleterre, non ? Non ? Ah,bon ? Ouais, ça devait être celle de ses crét*** de français ! ( Nda: Non mais oh qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait les français ? Ron: Ils sont pas anglais ! Nda: -' !) **

**_ Weasley !**

**La voie de Zabini sonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Elle était basse, grave, rauque et semblait venir de loin. Le métisse ne parlait jamais ou presque lors des affrontements Gryffondors / Serpentards, alors Ron ne s'attendait vraiment pas a ce qu'il parle le premier.**

**_ Zabini !**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?**

**_ Je te retourne la question !**

**Zabini arqua un sourcil tout comme le fait souvent Malfoy ou tout serpentard digne de ce nom, haussa les épaules d'un air « je m'en foutiste » et retourna à sa contemplation.**

**Ron attendit quelques minutes puis se décida à parler.**

**_ Je viens dessouler !**

**Aucune réponse.**

**_ Bon d'accord ! La vrai raison c'est que je suis entrain de fuir !**

**Même si Blaise ne répondit pas, Ron sentait le sourire qui se formait au coin des lèvres du serpentard, alors il développa.**

**_ Je sais pas comment vous faites, vous les Serpentards, mais vous avez une super technique pour se débarrasser des pots de colle ! Oui tu as tout compris, je parle bien de Lavande ! Pourtant je suis sur de lui avoir dit que c'était fini entre nous, mais elle persiste ! Je crois que je suis trop gentil ! L'autre soir par exemple...**

**Et l'alcool reprit ses droits ! Ron deblata sa vie pendant une demi-heure et Zabini écoutait sans rien dire. Ron était sûr que le lendemain il allait regretter ça, mais bon pour l'instant il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, il se demandait plutôt si le métisse allait daigner lui répondre ou s'il lui faisait toujours la tête pour lui avoir répondu comme ça !**

**_ Blaise ?**

**Toujours aucune réponse ! Alors, Ron en bon Gryffondor s'approcha et lui enlaça la taille en posant sa tête contre le dos du vert et argent, entre ses omoplates.**

**Zut ! Dire qu'il se moquait de Harry à cause de sa petite taille, voilà qu'il se retrouve dans le même état !**

**_ Blaisou ! Faut pas me faire la tête ! J'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête !**

**Le dit «Blaisou» se retourna et par conséquent la tête de Ron reposa cette fois-ci sur son torse, très musclé avouons-le !**

**_ Franchement Weasley tu devrais pas boire autant si tu ne tiens pas à l'alcool !Et ne m'appelle pas «Blaisou» !**

**Ron le regarda avec les yeux écarquillé et la bouche formant un « O » parfait puis fondit dans un sourire béat et super craquant dont il avait même conscience et s'exclama:**

**_ Waw ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant ! Tu as une voie très chaleureuse, dire que tous le monde pense le contraire ! Et Ron éclata d'un rire cristallin, puis se souvenant des paroles de Blaise, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et je tiens très très TRES bien à l'alcool ! Dit-il en faisant une moue tout à fait attendrissant. Quand il reporta son regard vers la personne a qui il était toujours accroché et qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches à lui, il s'aperçut que le métisse jaugeait sur lui un regard pénétrant doté d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre !**

**Et allez savoir comment il s'est retrouvé avec la bouche de Blaise sur la siennes, à se ravager les lèvres mutuellement (Ron: Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je le jure ! Nda: C'est ça !).**

**Fin du Flash-back.**

**

* * *

**

_**A suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Auteur : Sama-66**

**Pairing : BzRw**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T_T !**

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, juste quelques baisers tantôt sauvage, tantôt doux.

Blaise l'avait raccompagné à la Tour Gryffondor et l'a plaqué (pour la énième fois) contre le mur pour ensuite l'embrasser (sauvagement cette fois) devant la Grosse Dame. Prés d'eux, la Grosse Dame ventilait avec entrain ses joues encore plus rouges que d'habitude. Quand Ron s'en aperçut, il devint cramoisi à son tour, ce qui avait fait rire Blaise à cette époque.

Ron était encore dans ses souvenirs quand il entendit Harry dire(Ron: t'es encore là toi ? Harry : C'est sympa ! Merci ! Ron: Désolé =p !) :

_ Ha non ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris !

Harry se tut quelques instants pour faire monter le suspens. Ron commençait déjà à essayer de trouver des excuses, quand:

_ Bin oui, c'est facile ! Vous vous êtes vu je ne sais où, vous aviez eu le coup de foudre, vous vous êtes mutuellement dit « Je t'aime » et vous vous êtes fait des papouilles ! C'est ça, hein ?

_ Heuuu... - -'' (Nda: Je suis dans le même état ! Harry : On va oublier que c'est toi qui as écrit cette histoire U_U'' !)

Harry les regardait, les yeux plein de malices, fier d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible et Ron allait éclater de rire devant le peu d'imagination qu'avait son ami. Mais avant qu'il ne laisse sortir un son, Blaise le devança avec une voix glaciale :

_ On ne s'aime pas !

Cinq mots, cinq mots qui le transpercèrent. Il le savait. Mais ça faisait comme même mal.

Très mal !

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration, où chacun plongea dans ses pensées.

Harry avait du mal à adhérer à cette histoire. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était Ron ! Il n'était pas du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne lui rendait pas son amour. Aussi infirme soit cet amour qu'éprouvera Ron pour cette personne (Harry : Comme Lavande !). Et le brun en était certain, son roux de meilleur ami était amoureux, et pas qu'un peu ! Alors sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'éprouvait rien pour lui … ? Ne lui dîtes pas que …

Et puis il avait bien remarquait cette lueur de tristesse, de peine et de déception teintait les deux saphirs du rouquin. Oh, non ! C'est un amour... non partagé ? Oh Ron dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ?

Il fut le premier à reprendre ses esprit et continua prudemment :

_ Ettt … Heu... Vous sortez ensemble ? Alors que vous ne vous aimez pas ?

Tout à coup, Ron parut encore plus gêné, il commença à se gratter l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Puis, finalement se décida :

_ Heu... ouais ! Tu sais Harry, On sort ensemble, on va pas se marier ! Ha ha ha … ha... ha … !

Il aurait pu le convaincre, cette déclaration tenait la route, après tout … s'il n' y avait pas eu autant de bafouillement. Et ce rire à la fin, mais c'était quoi ça ? Il croyait vraiment pouvoir le berner ? Lui ? Harry Potter ? Son meilleur ami depuis sept ans ? Non, mais !

_ Mmm... Bon bin voilà ! On est ensembe et on est heur... bien ! J'en avais juste marre de le cacher ! Je suis heureux que tu l'ai bien pris Harry, vraiment et heu … maintenant que je te l'ai dit, on va se casser :! A+ !

Le roux choppa la main de Zabini et disparut en un clin d'oeil. Cette histoire est bizarre, trop bizarre, Vraiment bizarre !

Quand enfin ils s 'arreterent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se trouvaient près de la Salle sur Demande.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Hein ? "Là" où ?

_ Bin près de la salle sur Demande !

_ Ha ! Je vais dormir un peu ! Une certaine personne m'a littéralement épuisé cette semaine ! Déclara Ron en donnant une intonnation purement féminine à cette phrase.

En voyant le sourire d'un certain métisse rayonnant de fierté, le rouquin soupira et lui asséna une claque deriere la tete.

_ Aie ! Hé, ça fait mal, je te signale !

_ Sois pas si fière ! C'était pas un compliment !

Le sourire du serpentard revint au galop.

_Ah parce que c'est moi qui t'ai "épuisé" cette semaine ?

Le griffondor roula des yeux une nouvelle fois.

_ J e t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un compliment !

Un sourire doux fleurit sur les lèvres de Blaise et dit d'un voix aussi douce que son sourire.

_Je le prend comme tel !

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du rouge et or. C'était pas possible comme ce serpentard à la noix pouvait encore le faire rougir rien qu'avec des mots ? Et aprés tout ce temps de plus !

Pour donner l'échange, il passa trois fois devant le mur, une porte apparut alors. Ron allait y entrer lorsq'il remarqua que le métisse ne le suivait pas, il se retourna, les yeux interrogateurs.

_ Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Déjà en manque de mon corps de rêve ?

Rahh, ce foutu sourire en coin.

_ Idiot doublé d'un vantard ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi ? C'était dit sur un ton plaisantin mais en voyant une lueur dangereuse dans le regard de Zabini, il commença à regretter.

_ Heu Blaisou... Enfin, tu sais bien que je rigole , hein !

Mais la lueur dans les yeux du brun persistait, et lui, pauvre griffon en détresse continuait à reculer à l'interieur de la Salle Sur Demande. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ce mur faisait là ? Le vert et l'argent l'accula contre ce dernier, remonta son genoux entre les jambe du roux jusqu'à toucher l'intimité de ce dernier et commença à frictionner avec sensualité.

_ Ah ! Mmmh... B...Blaise... je dois... do... dormir !

_ Tu te demandes toujours pourquoi t'es avec moi ? T'es sûr ?

_ N... Non !

Quand le métisse allait enfin reculer, ce fut au tour du rouge et or d'attraper sa nuque pour le ramener avec lui et l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

Blaise rit un peu puis vînt enlacer "son roux rien qu'à lui" (dixit Blaise Zabini lui-même) et posa sa tête au creux du cou de sa "propriété" ( Ahh... les serpentard, je vous jure !) lui déposanrt des baisers par-ci, des suçons par-là.

_ J'ai promis à Dray de passer l'aprés-midi avec lui.

_ Ahaa... Aha... et... et vous allez faire... Nhn... quoi ?

_ Rien de spécial ! Discuter, draguer quelques minette, boi-... Eh ! Mais reviens !

Ron s'était dérobé de l'étreinte de Blaise suite à cette réflexion -qui l'avait quelque peu... véxé ?- et se tenait à quelques pas de ce dernier, les mains posées à plat sur le tortse de son vis-à-vis afin de lui interdire d'avancer.

_ Bin non ! Je peux pas faire ça ! Je voudrais SURTOUT pas te retarder, chéri ! Lui répondit-il en battant des cils, imitant ces dites "minettes" (Ron: Des Garces, ouais ! Nda : Un peu de respect je te prie, il y a des âmes sensibles et innocentes ici ! Ron : Où ça ? Nda: -" Sympa ! ).

Blaise, qui suite à cette dérobade, s'était retrouvé avce un air interloqué sur le visage, vit naître sur ce dernier un sourire mouqueur, à moins qu'il ne soit railleur. Il finit par s'approcher de son amant d'une démarche féline et pleine de sensualité, tel que le roux ne put en détacher les yeux ( Nda: Moi non plus ! *bave* *bave*).

_Oh mon Ronny, faut pas être jaloux !

Le serpentard emprissonna le visage de son "Ronny" entre ses mains et martela ses lèvres de baisers papillons avant que ce dernier ne réplique.

Il allait recommencer quand Ron s'accrocha à lui, ne le laissant pas s'échapper cette fois-ci, quémandant un vrai baisers. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son homme et entrouvrit sa bouche. Ni de un , ni de deux, la bataille déclaré commença. Les langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Quand ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air, ils restèrent front contre front ne voulant pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

_ Il faut **vraiment** que j'y aille, finit tout de même par murmurer le métisse.

_ Vas-y ! lui répondit l'autre sur le même temps.

Les secondes passèrent, puis ce fut des minutes, mais Blaise restait là, ayant pour seuls gestes des baisers portés.

Ron fut rassénerer, il se savait amoureux et était presque sûr que ses sentiments lui étaient réciproque, le sepent le lui montrait dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses paroles, de ses intontons.

Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des Sangs-Purs qui se plient en quatre pour un "traitre à son Sang" ( Ron: C'est quoi ces conneries ? Nda: Va savoir ! Moi, chui dépassée U_U !)

Enfin bref, Zabini finit par embrasser brievement ses lèvres puis déposa un second baiser sur sa trompe.

_ Dors bien petit-lion !

_ Mmmh... Amuses-toi bien mais m'oublie pas trop, hein ? lui dit-il avec une moue trop craquante.

Putain de Griffondor qui ne savaient même pas l'effet qu'ils avaient sur eux, pauvres serpentards !

Les yeux de Ron commençaient déjà à se fermer. Il rentra finalement dans sa nouvelle chambre improvisé aprés quémandé un câlin à son glaçon plus glacé que l'Antartique.

Ce dernier se retourna en hassant les épaules- se disant qu'il allait faire chanter le corps de son roux ce soir pour se venger, de toute façon !- et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami.

* * *

**To Be Continued !**

**Coucou ! Alors voilà mon deuxième chapitre ! **

**Enjoy !**

_**Sama !** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Moiiiiiiiiiii !

**Pairing :** RwBz

**Disclaimer :** Ouais ouais, je sais ! Les persos, jamais etre miens T_T Les voler me sera à jamais impossible ! ( je vous jure, j'ai deja essayé ! Résultat : 0 + cocards !)

_**Les reviews :**_

_**Sayuri-Ooo-Baka :**_ Oh merci miss, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Et voici la suite ;) !

_**capi :**_ C'est ecactement ce que j'ai voulu faire ressentir aux lecteurs ! C'est quelque chose de leger avec une intrigue digne d'un gamin de 5 ans et merci pour ta review !

_**miss-mangas :**_ Ah la la qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ! J'aurais ni fini ma fic, ni osé la poster ! T'es vraiment une bonne amie grace à qui cette fic ne serait pas restée au fond de mon sac !

Voilà place au chapitre !

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec ta belette ?

Cette question avait fusée à peine avait-il fait un pas dans sa chambre. Un sourire en coin, un regard railleur, un sourcil haussé avec élegance et se tenant devant son bureau, devinez qui est-ce ? Draco Malfoy assurément ! (Nda : Nooon, c'est vrai ?).

_ Il dort dans la Salle Sur Demande ! Apparemment, je l'ai trop épuisé cette semaine ! Ajouta-il railleur.

Draco lui rendit son sourire en coin et alla s'étendre sur le lit le proche de la salle de bain (Ron : Evidemment ! Draco : Je t'emmerde Weasley ! Ron : Chochote ! Draco : ... Nda : je suis navré de passer la réponse de cet aristocrate sous silence. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit... Trop... heurtante ! Tous ce que je pourrait dire c'est qu'elle était accompagnée d'un doigt d'honneur. Hermione : Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on l'appelait le doigt d'Honneur alors qu'il n'y a rien d'honnorable à faire ce geste ! Harry : - -" Ron : - -" Draco : - -" Nda : Tiens je me posais la même question ! Harry : - -''' Ron : - -''' Draco : - -'''''''' !).

Il fut bientôt immité par Blaise dont le lit se trouvait en face de celui du blondinet-plus-sexy-et-plus-intelligent-tu-meurs. (Draco : Merci, merci !)

Chez les serpentards, ce n'est pas comme dans les autres maisons. Il ne se déplacent et ne dorment pas en "troupeau". Ils préferent la solitude et cela était un caractère propre à Salazar Serpentard ! Alors, c'est tout naturellement que dans son dortoir, il n'ait fait que des chambres pouvant accueillir deux personnes, aux maximum trois mais c'était rare.

La chambre de Draco et Blaise était la plus prisée. On aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans un accuarium, et c'était un peu le cas.

Elle se trouvait sous le lac.

Mais le plus extra-ordinaire, c'est ce qu'elle contenait des fenêtres qui donnaient une vue sur ce qui se passait sous ce lac. Bien-sûr, elles étaient dotés de verres, magiquement renforcés, pour ne laisser passer aucune goutte d'eau et pour résister, si besoin, à des attaques de ses occupants.

Mais, ça restait tout de même féerique. Poudlard, en d'autres mots !

_ Alors ? demanda le blond. Comment la pris Harry ?

_ Mmmh... ça va !

du coin de l'oeil, Blaise pu voir son colocataire soupirer. Il avait sûrement peur que son Harry lui pique une crise et ne le laisse plus le toucher, ce qui, entre nous, était la plus grosse peur du Prince de leur maison.

Au vu du regard insistant de ce dernier, le métisse finit par lui raconter l'entrvue capitale avec le meilleur-ami de son lion.

Le silence silence qui s'éternisait, bien que d'habitude il était agréable contrairement à maintenant, finit par être rompu par Draco.

_ Tu as dit à Weasley que tu le kiffais pas devant son meilleur-ami et accessoirement mon petit-ami ?

_ Ouais ! dit Blaise en hochant la tête.

Le blondinet se redressa et s'exclama :

_ Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?

Le métisse se redressa à son tour et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

_ De tout ce que je t'ai raconté, c'est le seul truc que t'as retenu ? Je vais commencer à croire que ce qu'on dit sur les blondes est vrai.

_ Blaise !

_ C'est bon ! Oui, j'ai dit ça devant Ron et Harry mais y a pas de problème ! Il le sait et il est d'accord !

L'Aristicrate le regarda avec hébétude. Il se foutait de gueule ? Où était passé le Blaise rationnel et qui savait lire entre les lignes ? Celui qui avait dit que les Pouffsoufles étaient des bombes à retardement (et qui avait eu raison !) ? Celui qui avait dit que les Serdaigles savaient s'amuser (et il avait raison - -") ? Celui qui avait dit que les Serpentard pouvaient étre doux (è_é et il avait eu raison !) ? Et surtout, surtout, celui qui avait dit que les Gryffondors avaient non seulement une part serpentarde mais qu'ils étaient des inconditionnels sentimentaux ? En bref, les Gryffons ne couchent pas juste pour le sexe !

Bon, Draco ! On respire, on expire ! On est un Malfoy ! Un Serpentard ! Donc... on agit comme tel. Alors, il prit un air nonchalent, pris sa brosse à cheveux et se mit devant son miroir.

_ Alors... vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble ?

Son métisse de meilleur ami fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas reconnaitre ses vrais sentiments pour le roux alors qu'il l'avait obligé, lui, à reconnaitre les siens pour Harry ? Bien ! Mais en tous cas, foi de Malfoy ( Nda : pas un peu contradictoire ? Draco : La ferme ! ), il allait le faire avouer ! Et quoi de mieux que de remettre sa possessivité sur Weasmoche ... hum, Weasley ! (Nda : Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça ? Ron est magnifique (en tous cas dans ma fic !) ! Draco : Oais je sais mais c'est comme ça ! Après tout c'est moi qui fait la loi ! Nda : D'accooooooord... ).

_ Bien sûr que si ! Il m'appartient !

Le blond eu un sourire discret et s'exclama d'ue voix faussement dubitative :

_ Bin non ! Puisque qu'en fait le terme "sortir ensemble" signifie pour toi que vous couchez ensemble en exclusivité.

Son homologue parut réfléchir un instant.

_ Ouais, on couche ensemble, mais c'est pas que ça ! Ron m'aime bien et on fait pas l'amour toutes les nuits. Parfois il est fatiqué quand il revient du quiditch alors on ne fait que dormir ensemble et puis on discute ensemble... enfin Ron parle, moi j'écoute !

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quand son ami avait comparé leur histoire à une simple histoire de coucherie, Blaise s'était sentit mal à l'aise. Il connaissait la vie du roux par coeur, il savait tout de lui et pas juste depuis qu'ils sont "ensemble". Le rouquin l'avait intrigué dés le depart avec ses sourires à la fois vrais et faux alors pendant les quatres premières années, il s'amusait à essayer de démeler les vrais du faux (Blaise : Ouais je sais c'est long mais surtout pathétique. Draco : Je confirme ! Blaise : Taitre ! Draco : Serpentard, s'il te plait !). Et il aimait le voir sourire et rire sans restreinte. Et ses mimiques. Et ses petits gestes. Et ses yeux qui pétillait devant un gâteau. Et... enfin bref, vous aurez compris, c'est pas juste de la baise !

_ Alors... tu l'aimes... bien (?) toi aussi ?

_ Non ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Enfin... je veux dire... bien sûr il m'appartient mais il n'est pas question d'amour-amoureux entre nous. C'est tout ! Et... et puis depuis quand on parle de ces niaiseries toi et moi ?

Malfoy ne broncha pas et accépta de donner grace, ce qui arracha un soupir reconnaissant au métisse.

_ Tu sais quoi parrain est super content ces derniers jours ! Il n'a pas retiré de point aux gryffondors depuis trois jours.

_ Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut rendre la terreur de Poudlard de bonne humeur ?

_ Oh, je ne sais pas moi ! (il regarda ses ongles avec attention) Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mettre une petite graine dans le ventre de l'amour de sa vie ?

Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux puis éclata d'un rire torniturant.

_ Nonnnn ! Déjà que j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à mettre le grapain sur un homme aussi sexy que Sirius Black (Nda : Ouais *bave* *bave* !), mais là...

_ Hééé ! Mon parrain fait parti des hommes les plus sexy du pays !

_ J'ai pas dit le contraire, mais ils sont totalement antagoniste ! Comme le jour et la nuit ! Severus Snape est un loup solitaire et par dessus le marché, il est ronchant ! Et Sirius Black est tout le contraire !

_ Bin tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Les opposés s'attirent !

Le brun eu un sourire dérisoir.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Et tu sais quoi, je vais être le parrain de ce petit ! Bon, Harry m'en veut à mort pour ça ! Il ne me laisse même plus le toucher ! Je sens que je vais bientôt l'étaler sur n'importe quelle surface plane- ou pas d'ailleur !- et je le violerais s'il le faut !

Un silence recouvrit la pièce mais fut bientôt rompu par Zabini qui repartait dans un autre fou rire, très vite suivi par Draco. Et ça continua comme cela, toute l'après-midi...

* * *

Et en voilà un autre de chapitre ! Désolé si vous trouvez que je suis assez lente pour poster mais je suis une autre atteinte du Syndrome de Féneantisme Cronique U_U" ! Au plaisir de lire vos reviews.

_**Jane !**_

**Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Sama-66

**Genre :** Romance/ Yaoi

**Pairing :** RW x BZ et un peu de HP x DM

**Note :** Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre qui comporrtera quelque peu les point faibles de notre Ronny...

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il était plus de 20 heures et Draco a été rejoindre Harry dans la Grande Salle. Il les avait accompagné egalement. Or, ne trouvant pas Ron dans celle-ci, Blaise se dit qu'il devait encore dormir et alla le rejoindre.

Mais arrivant au 7ème étage, il s'arrêta brusquement au détoir du couloir le menant vers La Salle Sur Demande. Il y avait du bruit ou plutôt des voix, et elles avaient l'air de se disputer. Et le métisse était certain que l'une d'entre elles était celle de son petit-ami. Alors, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, sans oublier sa curiosité sur-développée, il se plaqua contre le mur afin de pouvoir suivre la conversation sans se faire débusqué.

Il jeta un regard discretement et ce qu'il vit l'agaça. Ron était torse nu, un pantalon de pyjama assez large tombait sur ces hanches et un bras contre la chambrale de la porte. Les yeux à moitié fermée, il les frottait à la manière d'un chat à l'aide de son autre main. Maintenant vous vous demandez ce qu'il y a d'agacent là-dedans ! Et, bien c'est assez simple, cette vision unique et tellement plaisante n'était censée apartenir qu'à lui ! Et serieusement les Serpentard n'étaient pas, mais alors pas **du tout**, partageur.

_ Ecoute, je t'aime bien-vraiment !- mais je suis avec Blaise maintenant ! Et puis, tous les deux, on a rompu ! Tu devrais essayer de tourner la page.

Lavande, car c'était bien elle, niait la chose en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'entendre les paroles du roux.

_ Non... non... moi... moi, Je T'Aime, Ron ! Je suis folle de toi ! Je t'aime à en mourir ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! S'il... s'il te plait Ron... Je-Je t'aime !

* * *

Ron, lui fut reveillé par de legers coups à la porte. Il avait encore la tête dans les nuages lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte encore torse nu, le bras au dessus de sa tête appuyée sur la chambrale de la porte, et se cachant la bouche de son autre main pendant qu'il bayait. Et il ne comprit pas du tout la lueur affamée dans le regard de la fille qui venait de le déranger en plein rêve. E t il comprit encore moins la situation quand la dite fille je ta ses bras autours de son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du roux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Ron n'atterisse et ne repousse la jeune femme sans la brusquer.

_ Ecoute, je t'aime bien-vraiment !- mais je suis avec Blaise maintenant ! Et puis, tous les deux, on a rompu ! Tu devrais essayer de tourner la page.

Lavande, car c'était bien elle, niait la chose en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'entendre les paroles du roux.

_ Non... non... moi... moi, Je T'Aime, Ron ! Je suis folle de toi ! Je t'aime à en mourir ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! S'il... s'il te plait Ron... Je-Je t'aime !

Ron parut déconcerté un instant. C'était mal... mais il devait avouer que les "Je t'aime" de cette fille lui avaient un peu manqué.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était resté avec elle aussi longtemps ! Hermione lui en avait voulu comme jamais ! Si aux yeux des autres c'était de la pure jalousie, lui et Harry savaient qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses agissements.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Lavande, elle est une fille... La solidarité feminine, je vous jure !

Et ça, cette petite faiblesse... Lavande la connaissait parfaitements et s'en servait sans vergogne !

Aux yeux de tous le monde, Ron paraissait comme le parfait gryffondor : fort, courageux, brave, tête brilée, fonceur, qui tourne au quart de tour quand quelque chose le vexait ou l'enervait, sûr de lui et j'en passe. Et bien sûr, il y avait egalement son air chevaleresque, doux, toujours souriant, prêt à aider ses amis à tous moments -et d'ailleurs pas que ses amis- , ouvert, tolérant et toute la panoplie du prince charmant !

Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas sauf une petite poigné de son entouage le plus intime, c'est que cette facette qu'il montre au monde n'est pas totalement vraie sans pour être fausse de A à Z ! Le contenu de l'autre facette de Ron, celle qu'il cache au plus profond de lui, celle qui réunie ses faiblesses, est sa fragilité, sa sensibilité, sa naïveté sur tout ce qui concernait le genre humain et surtout son grand, très grand, _trop_ grand manque de confiance en lui.

Malheusement, Lavande faisait parti de cet entourage très intime et très restreint, et elle voulait, de toutes ses forces, de toutes les forces de son âme, du plus profond de ses entrailles, être _**la**_ personne qui prendrait soin de ce roux au sourire eclatant et au coeur gros !

Ron faisait parti d'une famille de sept enfants plus géniaux les uns que les autres (Nda : Parfois Ginny me sort par les yeux ! Draco : Moi, c'est tout le temps !), contrairement a lui qui n'avait rien qui le distinguait de ses frères et soeur, qui le rendait _unique_ ! Pourtant, il ne doutait point de l'amour que lui portait sa mère ! Il était sûr et certain qu'elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre... Le petit bemol est l'attention qu'elle leur portait !

Tout d'abord, Bill !

Bill, Bill, Bill !

Ce cher Bill ! (nda : Bon d'accord j'arretr . )

Bill était grand, beau (nda : Oh ouiiiiiii *µ* ! Non ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que Ron comme Bill ont les cheveux plus foncés que le roux, ça vire beaucoup vers le rouge !) et c'était le fils ainé et cette position lui conférait plus de droit et plus de tendresse de la part de leur mère. Surtout que cette derniere est _tellement_ fière que son fils ait pu integrer Gringotts autant qu'un important conseiller ce qui était tout sauf ordinaire connaissant l'aversion des gobelins pour ces chers sorciers !

Puis, il y avait Charlie ! (Nda : Charlie, charlie, charlie ! Nooon, je plaisante ! ) Aux yeux de Ron, Charlie était le plus cool, le plus impressionnant et le plus taré de la famille ! Après tout quelle idée d'aller sympatiser avec des Dragons ? Son métier faisait que la matriarche de la famille s'inquiétait pour lui nuit et jours et pour les rares occasion où il rentrait à la maison, oubliez totalement de parler à cette derniere ! De toute façon elle ne faisait attention à rien d'autre qu'à lui ! Molly était trés demonstrative ! Quant elleportait quelqu'un dans son coeur, elle le lui montrait clairement et proprement... Mais... elle était avare de mots ! Rares étaient les occasions où "je t'aime" sortait de sa bouche. Sauf pour Charlie ! Ah, oui ! Charlie c'était tous les jours. A chaque appel. Dans chaque lettre. Lors de chaque rencontre. Pfff...

Et "fierté" est un mot veritablement dérisoire pour désigner les sentiments que Molly ressentait pour son troisième : Percy (nda : Non, pas Percy Jackson... Bon je me casse !). Bon certes, il a beaucoup (Nda : c'est un euphémisme !) fait le con au début de la guerre en se mettant du coté du ministère (nda : non, pas du coté de Voldemort, ce serait trop poussé !), mais oh, il s'est largement rattrapé au cours de celle-ci ! Et puis il est devenu le plus jeune président du Magenmagot ! Oui, vous avez raison, y a de quoi être impressionné. A tel point que sa mère, la modestie incarnée, ne faisait que s'en vanter.

Avec les jumeaux, n'en parlons même pas ! Les garçons étaient la betise incarnée combiné à l'intelligence vicieuse de Salazard Serpentard lui même et la rousse avait pris pour habitude, depuis leur plus jeune âge, de suivre leurs moindres faits et gestes ! A tel point que maintenant, elle savait tout d'eux. De leurs chaussettes préférées à leur derniere petite-amie en date ! C'en était presque effrayant mais lorsqu'on voit cette douceur qui brille dans le regard de la mère, on se dit juste qu'elle était surprotectrice et folle de ses enfants...

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... La benjamine de la famille, la perle, de leur mère... Sa seule et unique fille ! Et donc sa petite chouchou ! Par conséquent, elles étaient reelement tres proches et tres complices. Elles faisaient tout ensemble : le ménage (Ron : Elles adorent ça ! C'est fou, non ? Nda : Je confirme !), le shoping, la cuisine, des soirées entre amis... Bref, TOUT !

Et enfin, lui, Ronald Wolfran Weasley, le banal, l'insignifiant ! Avec lui, tout le temps la même chose. Pas spécialement beau (nda : 1m 75, cheveux roux foncé, fine musculature, la peau blanche porcelaine ou halée tout dépend de la saison, des fesses à croqué, un sourire à devoré et des yeux bleus ciel à se damner... Alors chers lecteurs, pensez-vous egalement que ce cher Ronny soit _"pas spécialement beau" _?), moyen en cour, il ne faisait pas plus de vague que d'autre ce qui n'attirait pas extremement l'attention sur lui (nda : Franchement avec tous les mecs et toutes les meufs qui lui tournent autour , je ne pense pas qu'il en ait besoin de plus ! Sans oublier qu'il était un véritable héro de guerre, ce qui lui assurait le respect et l'admiration autant des adultes que des plus jeunes, mais ça, encore une fois... Ron ne le sait pas !), moyen également au quidditch (Harry : en tant que capitaine, je peux vous affirmer le contraire ! L'équipe a autant besoin de Ron que de n'importe qui d'autre !) et bla bla bla et bla bla bla...

Rien d'interressant en consequent. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Lavande lui soufflait ses _"je t'aime", _il ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir un peu particulier... un peu... _unique_...

Mais n'allez pas croire que sa mère ne s'occupait pas de lui, parce que se serait faux... C'est juste que... bin, c'etait pas plus que ça ! Une fois lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, il avait fait une crise, hurlant à sa mère sa frustration, et il se rappelait encore aujourd'hui les paroles de sa mère en pleur : _Ne croit jamais que je ne t'aime pas Ron, c'est juste... que t'est tellement calme, tellement simple et debrouillard que je ne me fais jamais pour toi, car je sais que tu es capable..._

A ce moment là, il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre ces paroles. Mais depuis ce jour, il n'en avait jamais reparlé à sa mère, gardant ses blessures à lui... pour lui !

D'ailleurs il se demandait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi Blaize avait voulu sortir avec lui. Ce qu'il lui trouvait. En plus de tout cela, même s'il se répetait à longeur de temps que le mulatre éprouvait certainement les même sentiments que lui, ce dernier ne le lui avait jamais dit, ni écrit, ni montré ecplicitement ! Le roux ne faisait qu'essayer d'interpreter le comporrtement de Blaize. Et si ça se trouve, tout cela... c'est juste dans sa tête.

La voix de Lavande chargée de colere et de frustation le fit revenir sur Terre :

_ Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à Zabini ? T'es pas du genre à sortir avec les gens pour leur apparence, alors quoi ? C'est parce qu'il est gentil avec toi ou parce que c'est un bon coup au lit ou chais pas quoi d'autre ?

_ Arrête ça Lavande...

_ Combien de fois il te dit qu'il t'aime ? Deu, trois fois par jours ? Moi je te le disais tout le temps !

Ron eut un sourire ironique. Si seulement ces mots sortait une seule fois de la bouche de Blaize...

_ Lavande, c'est pas important le nombre de fois qu'il le dit... C'est... c'est pas ça l'amour... je crois !

_ Ron... il te le dit au moins ?

Les yeux de Ron se troublèrent et il baissa la tête. Et Lavande qui avait pris cette voix tellement douce, tellement...

_ Oh mon dieu ! Il ne le te dit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je te le disais ! Est-ce qu'il te prend dans ses bras quand tu te reveilles terrorisé ? Est-ce qu'il te console ?

Le Gryffondor parraissait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Oui, ça devait être ça ! Blaize ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il l'avait dit lui-même devant Harry ! A cet instant, malgré sa douleur, il avait betement pensé que Blaize était un serpentard et que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de reconnaitre ses sentiments et encore moins de le dire à voix haute et ce, devant des temoins ! Ce qu'il pouvait etre idiot parfois ! De plus, le métisse ne savait même pas qu'il faisait des cauchemars depuis la fin de la guerre.

Avant de se mettre avec le mulatre, ils en faisaient tout le temps, lui et Harry, à tel point qu'ils avaient peur de dormir ou de s'assoupir. Alors, ils dormaient ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bien que cela leur ajoutait quelques heures de someils, leurs nuits restaient agitées. Puis, chacun avait rencontré quelqu'un et maintenant Harry passait prsque toutes ses nuits dans les bras de son homme et lui dans les bras du sien. Miracle ! Plus de cauchemars ! Enfin, s'il en faisait toujours, il ne s'en souvient pas. L'important, c'est qu'il ne se reveillait pas en sursaut ou en pleurs toutes les heures. Alors, c'est normal que le serpentard ne sache pas pour ça, non ?

_ Je ne fais pas de cauchemars quand je dors avec lui. Finit-il par chuchoter.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne fais pas de cauchemars quand je dors avec lui, répéta-il, essayant de justifier.

_ Alors il ne le sait pas ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous lors de vos rendez-vous ? Je comprend que lors des premiers, vous ne parlez pas de ça, mais là, ça fait tout de même deux mois ! Ce genre de chose doit être su par un petit ami !

La tête du jeune homme se baissa encore plus.

_ Oh non Ron, me dit pas que vous n'avez jamais de rendez-vous ?

Et il devient plus rouge que la tapisserie de sa maison.

_ Mais... mais... on devait rester discret !

_ Et alors ? La Salle Sur Demande existe pour ça ! Mais putain, à part baiser, qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous etes ensembles ?

Lavande n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce sal noir (nda : n'y voyait aucun act raciste. J'adore les noirs ! S'ils n'étaient pas trop bien pour moi j'en aurais epousé un ! Mais je vais comme même tenter ma chance ;p ) de mes deux a le **privilège** de sortir avec son Ronny-chou et c'est de cette manière qu'il le traite ? Salaud !

_ Attend chéri...

_M'appelle pas chéri !

_ ... je récapitule, continua t'elle en l'igorant, il ne te dit jamais " je t'aime ", il est froid, calculateur, manipulateur, ne sait absolument rien de toi...

Ron sursauta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec un type comme ça ?

_ ... Et vous ne vous voyait jamais si ce n'est pas pour finir dans un lit ?

Le roux voulut l'interrompre, il savait que le metisse le respectait assez pour ne pas l'utiliser comme un vide-couilles. De ça au moins il en était sûr ! Mais la gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps et asséna :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

Cette phrase le bloqua et fit echo à ses propres pensées. Merde, elle avait raison ! Mais...

_ Je... je suis sûr qu'il... qu'il m'aime aussi ! Autant que moi je l'aime ! Il ne me la jamais dit, mais je suis sûr qu'il le pense aussi...

_ Oui, cest ça... Penses-y Ron ! Moi, je t'aime, je ne fais pas que le penser, je n'ai pas peur de te le dire. Penses-y bien...

Et elle partit, le laissant à ses réflexions.

* * *

Plus loin, Blaize fulminait devant cette discussion. Mais de quoi elle se melait cette péta*** mal-baisée ? Après tout, entre lui et Ron, c'était purement... sexuel ? Mais à ce moment là, les paroles de Ron lui revinrent de plein fouet : _Je... je suis sûr qu'il... qu'il m'aime aussi ! Autant que moi je l'aime ! Il ne me la jamais dit, mais je suis sûr qu'il le pense aussi..._

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse et j'espere simplement que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Faites le moi savoir...

_**Jane !**_

**_Sama_**


End file.
